Rei de Copas
by T. Lecter
Summary: Embaralhados num jogo de azar, ambos selecionavam suas cartas, sem medo de arriscar uma aposta. Entre eles o jogo não era sobre ganhar, era sobre querer.


Glee © Fox

Klainers Gonna Klaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei de Copas<strong>

_Embaralhados num jogo de azar, ambos selecionavam suas cartas, sem medo de arriscar uma aposta. Entre eles o jogo não era sobre ganhar, era sobre querer._

A coroa repousava ao lado da cama, sobre uma mesinha. À meia luz os olhos de Kurt pareciam mais escuros, iluminados apenas por um frágil ponto de luz. Blaine estava deitado ao lado direito dele na cama, sua perna entrelaçada a de Kurt. Seus lábios estavam próximos ao ouvido do namorado, sussurrando uma canção num tom baixinho para que apenas ele escutasse - nem as paredes ouviam.

Kurt brincava com os cachinhos do cabelo de Blaine, enrolando-os entre os dedos. Sussurrava curtas declarações de amor no intervalo de um beijo e outro, deixando sua voz atingir quase o mesmo tom que a de Blaine. Sussurros, murmúrios.

Os lábios de Blaine capturaram os do outro em um beijo sutil. Nem muito intenso, nem muito calmo. Moviam-se num ritmo suave, sentindo a textura da boca, a maciez da pele e o hálito quente que provinha deles. Os dedos dele percorriam o caminho entre um botão e outro da blusa do namorado, dispensando lapsos de timidez que por vezes ainda ficavam entre eles. E Kurt, envolvido na paciência daqueles braços, permitia-se arfar em desejos impronunciáveis. Os olhos semi-cerrados olhavam em várias direções.

Suas pernas se aqueciam, esfregando-se uma à outra com puerilidade; as meias quentes separando o contato da pele de seus pés. Kurt era ligeiramente mais alto, Blaine se encolhia ainda mais, fazendo-se parecer menor em seus braços.

Alguns pontos luminosos invadiam o quarto pela janela. Luzes tardias de algum veículo que passava silencioso pela rua. Nesses curtos intervalos em que eram iluminados por algo além da luz da lua que os acompanhava na noite silenciosa, trocavam olhares que se comunicavam. E, enquanto mudos, diziam entre sorrisos palavras aleatórias. A maioria adjetivos. A maioria dirigida a determinado detalhe quase imperceptível da personalidade um do outro.

Blaine por vezes acarinhava a flor que Kurt levava na lapela da blusa. Exatamente a mesma flor que carregava na sua. Acarinhava as pétalas rosadas e sorria, aproveitando o olhar do outro para oferecer-lhe um novo beijo.

Kurt flexionou a perna esquerda e Blaine dedilhou sua coxa lenta e suavemente, provocando-lhe arrepios que aumentam em progressão aritmética sua intensidade. As mãos de Blaine subiam pelo cós da calça, se empenhando devagar no trabalho de desprender o tecido da blusa. Seus dedos longos finalmente puderam tocar a pele, pressionando-a com suavidade, como se fossem teclas de um piano.

Seus corações aceleravam, as palpitações se tornando quase audíveis no espaço de seus beijos. Blaine debruçou-se sobre o namorado, aninhando-se entre suas pernas. E palavra nenhuma poderia ser trocada naquele momento.

Inebriado por vontades e desejos tais que não ousava pronunciar, Kurt e mordiscou o lábio - primeiro seu próprio, depois o de Blaine e, recostado ao travesseiro, guiou seus dedos pelo colarinho do outro. Brincou por alguns segundos com a gravata borboleta, arrumando-a. Ganhou um sorriso em retorno. Depois lutou contra os botões da blusa, e os venceu um a um.

Ambos com o peito desnudo, perdendo o ritmo das próprias respirações, buscaram no beijo um do outro algum remédio para a inquietação que lhes vinha ao corpo. Ao primeiro contato, um arrepio. Quando friccionaram seus corpos um no outro, sentiram aquele tremor característico, o admirável frio na barriga que ironicamente aquece o ventre de todos os apaixonados. Como se fossem dar um salto muito alto, como se a jogada fosse perigosa o bastante para aguçar seus sentidos.

Kurt o envolveu com suas pernas, arfando ao contato dos dedos de Blaine no feche da calça. Envolviam-se aos poucos, sentindo, tocando, trocando sensações que aqueciam e torturavam seus corpos. Aquela tensão sublime que aumentava a cada novo movimento, o tecido fino que ficava entre a excitação que aumentava a cada segundo, cada detalhe mínimo dos segundos que se passavam enquanto se deixavam levar pela necessidade de estarem juntos.

Ao sentir a língua de Blaine acariciar seu pescoço, Kurt liberou um risinho baixo, quebrando temporariamente o ritmo dos fracos gemidos que sopravam em seu ouvido a vontade inquieta de fazê-lo pedir por mais.

- Eu te desejo tanto... tanto...

A voz de Blaine estava carregada por uma necessidade quase tangível. Kurt fechou os olhos para que o eco daquelas palavras se perpetuasse em sua memória.

O som de uma coroa metálica tilintou pelo quarto, tocando o chão. A mão de Kurt procurava apoio no móvel ao lado da cama, seus dedos inquietos, desesperados. Ele tentava abafar a própria voz em as costas da outra mão, enquanto que os lábios de Blaine, agraciados com o dom de fazê-lo perder a razão por períodos intermináveis de tempo, desciam por seu corpo, marcando-lhe a pele com gemidos incontidos.

E abraçaram-se sem aquele medo específico dos inocentes, embalados apenas pela necessidade de terem um ao outro. Embriagaram-se com a noite e como num jogo de cartas de dois baralhos, ignoravam a solitária coroa no chão. Naquela noite ambos seriam reis.

–x-

**N/A:** A fic ia chamar Rainha de Paus (sacou a piadinha? rs). Aí achei que ia ficar muito tenso e pornográfico e tiraria a seriedade do negócio. SÉRIO. E então escolhi Rei de Copas, porque Klaine é mais amor que Porn. (Embora eu totalmente consiga imaginar o Porn. ;D)

Quero deixar claro que, se você shippa Kurtofsky, você é lindo assim mesmo. Então não precisa me bater, me julgar nem dizer que sou feia. De verdade. Já me basta o ódio gratuito no Tumblr por amar a emoção de Klaine. Se alguém quiser me odiar por shippar alguma coisa, tome no cu. Apenas. Se eu shippo Até Figgins/Ke-Cifrão-Ha, quem você pensa que é pra vir reclamar? #Candidata à puta da vida mode on#


End file.
